rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Later Sarmelonid Emperors
This is a list of known monarchs and rulers of the Vozonid civilisation, leading to the final years of the Sarmelonid Empire. Unless noted, all monarchs are listed as male. Second Konjor Invasion (32 years + 93 years = 125 years after the Invasion; Victory Era -31 to 93) At the end of his uncle Jurwondoz' reign, the Konjor Supercorporation invaded Jerde for a second time, and it conquered the whole planet within three months. Under the Konjors' rule, most of Jerde's population became slaves, toiling to manufacture more products and clones for the Konjors' industry, while pockets of resistance thrived deep within the mountains. *Losson X (19 years, nephew, killed in battle; VE -31 -- -12) **As Jurwondoz was slain while fighting the Konjors, his household was vaporised by bombs, and the rest of his family was enslaved; one of his nephews who survived, Losson Jaturokar, crowned himself Emperor and raided the Konjors to steal their machinery. **On the 12th of October, during the 10th year of his reign, the Konjor Supercorporation harvested the rebellious inhabitants of Ārentos and firebombed their ancient planet. Infuriated by the Konjors' cruelty, the other powers of the Galaxy waged their own crusades to avenge the Ārentosians, drawing much of the Konjor forces away from Jerde. **After receiving a few Ārentosian refugees into his court, Losson X stopped his attacks against the Konjors to mourn for Ārentos' demise, by reciting several songs from the sacred Nine Scrolls. Meanwhile, the Ārentosians whom he promoted as officers shared more information about the Konjors' technology, allowing the Vozonids to learn more about their weaknesses. *Zōretar the Reckless (3 years, brother, killed in battle) **After Losson X was killed in battle, General Zōretar was crowned as Emperor. At first he gained more territory in southwestern Vozolaz, but on his third year his poor strategies made it easier for the Konjors to attack his underground base. He was killed while holding off the attacks to allow his people to escape past the mountains to the Vilonian jungles in the west. *Gjovesoz the Extravagant (7 years, not a relative/appointed, killed in battle) **His fellow generals crowned him Emperor for his exceptional skills. Even though Gjovesoz lived with luxuries plundered from an ancient underground ruin, he was a better commander than his predecessor. *Ōndyrinoz the Unbeaten (96 years, cousin of Zōretar; Victory Era: VE -2 -- VE 93) **As the most capable candidate among Zōretar's male relatives, Ōndyrinoz was crowned Emperor. He lead his armies to severely sabotage and defeat the Konjors, and on May 26 of his 3rd year, the last Konjors retreated from the planet after their defeat at eastern Ardesch. Other countries celebrated him for inspiring them to defeat the Konjors by basing their calendars from the year when the Battle of Palweinen Mountain occurred ("Victory Era" year 1). **Ever since, the Vozonids and most of the nations of the world utilised the defeated Konjors' technology. As such technology made it easier and safer for them to quickly travel through space, five of the most powerful nations on Jerde (Audarisko, Vilon/Vechalon, Tukshara, Frȳrgarda/Vestgard, and Rannar) formed the Jerdiskar Alliance; though they did not wage war against each other, they competed to build their own interstellar empires and search for other human colonies throughout the Galaxy. They also used their authority to force the other nations of the world to pay fees in order to have access to the raw materials in space, or risk becoming puppet states. Their first (re)established contact with the other spacefaring humans occurred on March 27, during the 25th year of his reign. **From the 26th to the 34th years of his reign, the Jerdiskar Alliance waged war against the Konjor remnant of Luril and the spacefarers of Makhagûrna, and won against both of them. Seven other strong countries (Marnos, Zarijana, Darros, Daizhou, Revaros, Heronoja, and Pirudora) join the Jerdiskar Alliance to explore and colonise more star systems. **On the 35th year of his reign, the twelve members of the Jerdiskar Alliance built great orreries to celebrate their victories, and the Vozonids built their Grand Orrery near the Imperial Palace at the capital city of Bawornortar: not only it had outlasted the other twelve orreries, but it was also converted into the Temple of Victory, where officers of the Vozonid space navy prayed to their gods before embarking on their campaigns. **Meanwhile, Ōndyrinoz encouraged commerce between Vozolaz and most of the other nations of the world, and his empire grew richer from his clients' purchase of Konjor technology. That same technology ensured that the other powers of Jerde never dared attack Vozolaz out of fear of being bombarded its massive troves of weaponry. **From the 54th to the 62nd years of his reign, the Jerdiskar Alliance waged its first interstellar war against the Igarin Empire. As it drew out much of Jerdiskar militaries to fight the Haragarid Emperors' fleets, many of the lesser nations revolted in a ruinous war for space resources, forcing the Alliance to pay them a portion of their harvest every year to prevent them from returning to crushing poverty. Meanwhile, Vozolaz secretly aided those rebel nations by giving them food and raw materials, sparing it from their wrath. **Vozolaz only began staking colonies outside the solar system on the 86th year of his reign, when an international treaty expired. 2nd Later/1st Spacefaring Sarmelonid Dynasty (457 years; VE 93-550) *Alhjozor the Spacefarer (64 years, gc; VE 93-157) **During his reign, the Vozonids began waging wars against various space pirates and outlaws on behalf of the other human colonists. Some of the worlds liberated from the pirates' control swore allegiance to him and his Vozonid Empire in gratitude. * Jothakkon the Artist (21 years, gc, abdicated; VE 157-178) **He was renowned for his many paintings and his attempts to influence the colonies to adopt Vozonid culture using his art. *Siōlkotrin IV (54 years, son; VE 178-232) **During the 8th year of his reign, the Vozonids' space forces began battling Imperial Igarin and Konjor forces. They eventually won against the two extra-terrestrial enemies through trickery and sabotage, earning them several worlds that defected to the Vozonid Empire for their protection. *Lauzorin II the Haughty (39 years, son, died of viral illness; VE 232-271) **As the supreme commander of Vozolaz's armies, he ordered the construction of many costly monuments throughout the colonies. That slowed down the advances of the Vozonid fleets against the Igarin and Konjor enemies that retook several star systems. *Rukidoz the Extravagant (23 years, son; VE 271-294) **He was notable for his love of horses: he set up a vast ranch to the west of the capital where he kept hundreds of horses of various breeds for his citizens, and supported establishing horse ranches in some of his empire's off-world colonies, especially some which had never seen a real horse in centuries. **Nonetheless, his skills in battle were better than his father's, allowing his empire to seize 208 more star systems from the Konjors and Malendors. *Tazuowon III (56 years, son, killed in battle; VE 294-350) *Krotokkhon the Careful (37 years, gc, assassinated; VE 350-387) **In spite of his stricter laws, he was also a careless ruler. An agent of the Igarin Empire killed him, but was shot to death by his guards afterwards. *Hannomjuroz the Explorer (16 years, son, killed in battle; VE 387-403) **He sent an expedition to contact the Londurilli and Freyrgardian colonies in the Human Quadrant of the Galaxy, and explorers into the dangerous Hive Quadrant (which only a few returned). He was killed in a battle to fend off an Igarin invasion of the Jerde System. *Dandokrin (42 years, son; VE 403-445) **On the 9th year of his reign, he attempted to establish diplomatic relations with the Malendor Supercorporation, angering the Konjors and provoking them to attack the Vozonid Empire. Several Malendor superstores were built on Jerde during his reign. *Zoirozol the Rich (39 years, son; VE 445-484) **He helped the other nations of Jerde become more powerful with the profits that his empire earned from trade with the Malendors and the Free Igarin Alliance. **During the 25th year of his reign, the members of the Jerdiskar Alliance organise most of their colonies into the Galactic Colonial Confederacy to withstand the Supercorporations' and the Igarin Empire's invasions. *Wannotoz the Wise (19 years, son, abdicated; VE 484-503) **He promoted education within the Vozonid Empire and its colonies, and resigned to continue writing historical books. *Tazuowon IV the Defender (28 years, son; VE 503-531) **He spent much of his empire's economy on building defenses on Vozolaz and some of its strategic colonies. **During the 13th year of his reign, the Malendors declared war on the Vozonid Empire for its continued aid to the Colonial Confederacy. *Ækollon (3 years, son, killed in battle; VE 531-534) **He was a skilled artist, but was killed in a land battle against the Malendors on the scrubland planet of Naitsharwi. *Nashiroz Azaukar the Reckless (9 years, brother, killed in battle; VE 534-543) **He was a reckless commander who tried to annihilate as much enemies as possible in the battlefield, until he himself was destroyed when a Malendor bomber crashed into one of the engines of his flagship. He also overspent his economy, increasing inflation within his empire. *Jatshozol (7 years, relative, killed in a car accident; VE 543-550) **In spite of his skill in battle, the economy of his empire worsened due to his carelessness. The car accident that killed him was sometimes considered as an assassination (due to the driver's suspected links to terrorist groups), and it resulted in a military coup. Zaighoroz/Orhowon Interruption (23 years; VE 550-573) *Zaighoroz the Stern (20 years, killed in battle; VE 550-570) **Zaighoroz was a dark-skinned southerner who became one of the highest commanders in the Vozonid Army. When Jatshozol was killed, he immediately seized the throne, as he considered Jatshozol to be an incompetent ruler. He made the Vozonid Empire more militarised, hoping to prepare it for future interstellar invasions. Nonetheless, he was killed during when the westerly lands of Vilon revolted. *Orhowon (1 year, 3 months; killed in battle; VE 570-571) **Orhowon was Jatshozol's son who immediately seized power while Zaighoroz went to suppress the Vilonian revolt. Orhowon Interregnum (2 years, 6 months; VE 571-573) Four claimants sought to take the Vozonid throne for themselves: *Wovuon, one of Orhowon's generals who rebelled against him; *Rjatshiron, Orhowon's third son who sought to evict his father; *Orhowon himself, supported by one of his generals, the dark-skinned aborigine Saussogon; *Dwenedi, a Vozonid fan of a fantasy novel who set up her own matriarchal kingdom at Arri Island, in her revolt against the sexism of Vozonid society. Rjatshiron was shot by a terrorist, and was succeeded by his eldest brother and avenger Dasaikol; and Dwenedi was slain in a quarrel within her palace, in which her bodyguard Saussoga (also Saussogon's twin sister) assumed leadership. Later on, Wovuon killed the Emperor in battle, but he was opposed by the combined forces of Dasaikol and Saussogon on the murdered Emperor's behalf. Meanwhile, as Saussoga fought and killed her rivals to consolidate power, the nearby countries of Redjash and Vaikozal (northeast of Mount Mandil) began seizing control of the outlying provinces. From the southwest, a grandson of the deceased Emperor gathered his own army of loyalists, ex-mercenaries, outlaws, and aborigines, and began waging war against the other competitors to reunite Vozolaz. While had the other leaders imprisoned, he was crowned as the next Emperor. He put Wovuon to death by firing range for his treason, Saussogon, Saussoga, and Dasaikol were pardoned for swearing to serve as his generals. 3rd Later/2nd Spacefaring Sarmelonid Dynasty (95 years; VE 573-668) *Wirorjoz the Calm (28 years, gc, killed in battle; VE 573-601) **He was renowned for his mercy and his self-control. He was killed while he was expelling the Vaikozal armies from the northern regions. *Baworjoz the Angry (5 years, son, killed in battle; VE 601-606) **He was notorious for his bad temper, his harsh punishments, and his reckless wars against Vachelon and Verzaula to the west. During the 4th year of his reign the far western colonies revolted and became independent. *Onzaron (62 years, brother; VE 606-668) **During his reign, he oversaw the slow rebuilding of his empire's economy and society, with help from the space colonies that avoided Vozolaz due to its treacherous civil war. In total, the earlier part of the late Vozonid Empire Era lasted for 700 years, beginning from Losson X's war against the Konjors to Onzaron's reconstruction of the Vozonid Empire out of Baworjoz's recklessness. *Sīlōjennoz the Conqueror (51 years, gc; VE 668-701) **On the 3rd year of his reign, the Vozonid colonial space fleets began waging war against the Igarin Empire and the Supercorporations' fleets, aiding the Free Igarin Alliance and the fledgling Galactic Community as the two competed for galactic dominance. Taking advantage of this, the Colonial Confederacy also tried to expand upon Igarin territory to claim more star systems for their respective members. **On the 49th year of his reign, the Igarin Empire's fleets were drawn towards the rebellious planet of Nandegakko, so Vozonid ships occasionally raided and harassed those fleets while smuggling supplies to Nandegakko's president Letaggasko. *Tošrowarol (47 years, son; VE 701-748) **At the start of his reign, the Vozonids conquered various pirate-controlled systems, ending their threat over several galactic trade routes. Disgusted by their inferior technology and their lack of restraint, the conquerors enslaved those inhabitants and forced them to practice Vozonid culture. **He resumed his war against the Igarin Empire and the Supercorporations, and he occasionally sent aid to Nandegakko and the Free Igarin Alliance. *Sondoril the Wise (31 years, son, died of lung cancer; VE 748-771) **Renowned for his intelligence and his skill in strategies. **On his 13th year, Noviron's enslaved alien locals successfully revolted against the Vozonid Empire, creating their own kingdom under the influence of their conquerors' arts. Nearby star systems follow suit and form an alliance, which Noviron joins three years later. **On his 22nd year, while boarding a train, his son saved him from getting killed in its crash. Further investigations revealed that it was orchestrated by an assassin of Ni-sovar descent, sent by the Emperor Faneson IX to stop the Vozonid Emperor from leading more attacks. **Sondoril was also known for his addiction to puffing burnt tobacco rolls, and it slowly destroyed his lungs. *Zolhondoz the Steady (26 years, son, abdicated; VE 771-797) **He was crowned on the same day Emperor Faneson X killed himself with explosives as the Galactic Community took over his capital, ending the Igarin Empire. A lunar eclipse was also sighted on the following night. **With the collapse of their Igarin Imperial arch-enemies, the Colonial Confederacy's members disband their organisation and work in their independent agendas. **Unsatisfied with their current gains and the hostile attitude of the Galactic Community, the Konjor Supercorporation attacks the Vozonid Empire from the 3rd year of his reign onwards. Pop culture during that era involved images of dragons fighting gryphons, representing the Konjor-Vozonid War. **The other powerful nations of Jerde, along with their extra-terrestrial allies, join the Vozonid war effort after several Konjor raids on their territories from the nearby planet of Luril. Luril is eventually conquered on the 7th year of Zolhondoz's reign. **While the Konjors fiercely attacked and spent many clones and droids fighting the Vozonid Empire and its allies, Zolhondoz was more careful with his decisions. Sometimes he attempted to trick enemy fleets into chasing his ships into remote parts of the Galaxy, where his other fleets or the local phenomena (such as asteroids, solar storms, and black holes) eliminated them. **On the final year of his reign, the Konjors suffered a massive defeat at the two planets of the Kapal System. As the Supercorporation faces bankruptcy it and the Vozonid Empire sign a peace treaty on the planet of Waronzol on July 16. In exchange for keeping a large swathe of the galaxy formerly owned by the Konjors, the Vozonids permit the defeated Konjors to keep their planet of Luril and operate within Vozonid territory, as long as they and their hated Malendor rivals do not use violence or blackmail against each other. **Meanwhile, the Malendors suffered from a crippling bankruptcy that resulted in them being controlled by the Galactic Community's rulers. *Nauroranto the Monster (3 years, brother, exiled to Irajon; VE 797-800) **He oversaw a massive purge in his government that resulted in hundreds of executions for suspected corruption. **On the latter part of the 2nd year of his rule, the Konjors sent to him thousands of unwanted or disfigured clones to be killed in gruesome forms of entertainment. Although it made the empire's economy rise from the massive profit generated by alien tourists and audiences, it disgusted the locals and most people on Jerde, who reviled him as a demon. **In one of those massacre-ceremonies, Maudolinnir sneaked behind his brother and held him at gunpoint, threatening the latter to surrender or be shot in full view of his audiences. **His brother chose the former and was exiled to an abandoned mansion in western Irajon along the sea. There, a Konjor general (disguised as one of his priests) left the disgraced ruler to a horde of enraged clones, who ripped him to pieces while that general filmed his demise. *Maudolinnir the Warmonger (67 years, brother, killed in battle; VE 800-867) **He was infamous for summoning some of his space fleets in an attempt to take over all of Jerde, as he wanted to make one of his imperial titles, "Emperor of the World" to be true and he envied that his galactic rivals had unified homeworlds. Most of his campaigns, except for those around Irajon, ended in failure and the placement of thousands of foreign slaves into parts of his empire's heartland. **The opportunistic Konjors aided and funded Maudolinnir's wars to gain a bit of profit and slaves. **He was killed in an explosion when a Transcendence fleet attacked and bombed Vozolaz. With his death, the wars to conquer Jerde end with the Vozonids retaining Irajon and nearby territories, with several newly-acquired enclaves to the east of the continent of Laron (Esami). *Wernokes Igildothar the Trader (31 years, son; VE 867-898) **With his father's wars put to a grinding halt, he spent a third of his empire's economy paying to Jerde's countries for peace. **He also gave the Konjors more freedom to conduct their activities within his realm. The resulting dominance of Konjor products brought the broken Vozonid economy into poverty.\ **In light of the growing poverty within his empire, the communities formed by its foreign slaves revolted and created their own nations, such as Pevares (Tuksharan) and Movarion (Darroskei) at the western reaches near Vilon, and Siangwaan (Daizhouvian) to the northeast of Mount Mandil at the eastern regions. **On the last year of his reign, the Konjor and Malendor Supercorporations waged wars against each other. *Ratirminoz Sonduwaroi the Immortal/Insane (19 years, son, driven insane; VE 898-917; Sarmelonid Era 4467-4486) **He commissioned many scientists and spent much of his empire's economy on a project to create a chemical that prolongs his life and make him immortal, neglecting growing unrest and poverty within his empire. **A Movarian warlord, Koschei the Red, led a revolt that liberated Vilon from Vozonid rule. Supported by the nearby Kingdom of Freyrgard, he and his followers went west seized control of a series of islands used by Ratirminoz as one of his laboratory complexes. There, Koschei founded his own realm, the Bujanid Empire, as an imitation of the Vozonids that he revolted against. **As he consumed his immortality serum too frequently, it damaged his brain cells, plunging him into a state of total insanity. *Zannoz the Benevolent/Cat-Lord (66 years; VE 917-973; SE 4486-4552) **He tried his best to fix the devastated economy of his empire by restricting Konjor activity within his realm. **He led his forces for 10 years to fight the Kyrvotin invaders. **During his reign, he oversaw the reconstruction of his realm from the Kyrvotin invasions as it became more arid with the destruction of the Himajut Mountains, while the rest of the world descends into chaos. **During his reign, he banned various cruel forms of entertainment that the Konjors and Malendors promoted in his realm, and sent many clones to live in their own territory or be sent to Luril, where many of them were slain in a local purge. **On the 60th year of his reign, he launched a purge against his nobles for their suspected disloyalty. They fled to Luril, where they set up their own realms and declared themselves as "Emperors", but were later defeated by the emperor of another nation, Sorilon of the emerging power of Bujan. **When he passed away at the age of 92, he was cremated at the rebuilt tomb of Sarmelon I, and (by his personal request) his remains were scattered into the Dunomin Sea to the east of Mount Mandil. Nonetheless, a tomb was set up as a memorial for him along a mountain near present-say Milotar to the south. Kyrvotin Invasion (10 years; VE 922-932; Sarmelonid Era 4491-4501) Due to Vozonid archaeologists tampering with a ruined Celestial Gate on the Malendor-held jungle planet of Autelon, the extradimensional Kyrvotin fleets poured into this universe in a campaign of galactic conquest. In many of the worlds that those silver avians had conquered their lands were stripped to uncover as much resources as they could find, and billions of sentient organisms were harvested to prevent their universe from collapsing from dimensional tears. In total, the later part of the late Vozonid Empire Era lasted for 290 years, beginning from Sīlōjennoz's galactic campaigns to Zannoz's passing after his empire's reconstruction that was continued by his successors. The Fourth Vozonid Empire lasted in total for 4,552 years, and here its official history ends. See also * Middle Sarmelonid Emperors * Emperors after Zannoz Category:Lists